Supernatural Jewels
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: End of Season 4, Lucifer is about to come though the gate. When the light fades, Sam and Dean are confronted by four people. What is this about Sam and Dean's powers? Who are these people?
1. Surprise!

This takes place at the end of season four of supernatural and sometime in the BJT Universe.

I don't' own this so don't sue me, and I'm sorry if any if not all characters are ooc.

I've seen four season of Supernatural, so I'm sorry that there is no refferances to the fifth season.

* * *

Chapter One: Surprise?

The white light that seemed to fade to a grayish smoke that started to well from the floor and formed an archway that solidified.

"What the heck?" Sam Winchester asked as he watched the gray mist reveal three male figures, and a single woman.

"No idea." Dean Winchester replied as he stared at the four figures that didn't seem to be that impressive. "This is what Lilith died for?" he asked confused. "Three dudes and a chick?"

"This 'Chick' is someone you really don't want to mess with." A midnight voice replied as sapphire eyes bore into Dean's.

"These 'Dudes' aren't people to mess with either." The elder man with silvering hair at his temples. "Why was the gate opened?"

"Who are you?" Dean leveled his shot gun at him. What struck him as interesting, was that the men had Golden Yellow eyes.

"You've never heard of us?" the second male asked, his voice tinged with surprise.

"The only one that was supposed to be coming though the gate from hell was Lucifer, and we're going to kill him." Dean replied, unaware that the female was stepping towards his brother.

"Landon's going to kill me?" The third male replied, spreading what appeared to be dark bat-like wings. "That's rich."

"You're Lucifer?" Sam asked skeptically, almost laughing with relief.

"Yes, and we were going to a formal function, but was pulled here instead." The winged man replied.

"The girl on the floor?" the second man motioned to the Demon by the old church alter.

"She was supposed to undo the final seal that held the Devil prisoner." Sam replied, his voice etched in suspicion.

"Well, boyo, I didn't want to be summoned, nor did my brother or my father. Besides," the man bent to examine the body. "We don't play well with others that want to control us."

"Lilith wanted you to save the demons." Dean stated and waited to see what the man would do. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Someone's been pulling their chains and yours. I can't save any of them." He stood from the girl and eyed the gun. "Would you put that down? I'm not the one that you want to attack."

"Oh? And who do I want to attack?" Dean asked slightly annoyed.

"The one behind you, and add some of that power behind it to wipe her off the map." He replied, as he crossed his arms.

"What power? I don't have any power, that's all my brother's style." Dean shot the demon with the rock salt rounds.

"You Don't know about your strength?" the silver haired man asked.

"Should I?" Dean asked as he refilled the shot gun.

"How did you have that weapon in your hands when you didn't have any when we first saw you?" The woman asked them.

San and Dean just looked down at the salt guns that they had been missing for a few months. They looked at each other and let it be.

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester. We're Hunters." Dean introduced them selves to the four that were now in the room.

"Warlord Princes Daemon Sadi, Lucivar Yansala, Saetan SaDiablo, and Queen Jeannelle Sadi SaDiablo," Jeannelle introduced them by males first. "So what do hunters do?" She asked, the midnight voice and piercing sapphire eyes gone, replaced by a blue eyed look and a causious, if curious voice.

"We hunt the Evil things that hurt others. Vampires, Werewolves, ect." Sam explained.

"And your companion outside the door that is so bent on terminating me?" Lucivar asked with a cocked head.

"You'll have to forgive Castiel," Dean said. "He's some what of a prick."

"I see." He replied and send a blast of power at the door. "Well, now, do you want a pissing contest or shall I just try to get My Lady and ourselves back home?" He asked the Angel that was standing a little ways away in order not to get hit by the debris.

"You aren't the one that I was sent to distory." The angel replied in shock. "Why are you here?"

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Daemon asked his father in a sleepy voice. A chill seemed to incase the two rooms that were previously too warm to have jackets on.

"Forgive us, Prince Sadi. We didn't know that you and your lady would be pulled into this realm once the seals were destroyed." Cass replied, kneeling on the floor before the strangers that seemed to be their allies.

"Angel of the Lord?" Saetan asked, his sleepy gaze landed on the being before them.

"Yes, I was sent here to kill Lucifer." Cass replied.

"Well, He didn't last very long in Hell. It seemed that he was challenging me every other day." Saetan replied going over to the kneeling angel. "Rise, and tell the others that there is no one to fear."

"Yes, High Lord. It will be as you have commanded." Cass replied and disappeared.

* * *

*Cass is just putting his trust in someone that he met a long time ago. Seems Saetan owes him a favor...

*I would appreaciate feed back on what I'm doing. As well as any suggestions that you may want to add...


	2. Things Keep Getting Wierder

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, I'll try to work on the next one quicker. School just started so I'm working on that as well. So just something that I'm hoping will wet your appetites for the next one!

* * *

Chapter Two: Things Keep Getting Weirder…

THEN:

_ "Well, He didn't last very long in Hell. It seemed that he was challenging me every other day." Saetan grumbled a reply, as he went over to the kneeling angel. "Rise, and tell the others that there is no one to fear."_

_ "Yes, High Lord. It will be as you have commanded." Cass replied and disappeared._

NOW:

The back seat of Dean's '67 Impala contained the two gentlemen that had come through the gate and had insisted on having to ride in the "Coach" that Sam and Dean were riding in. Jaenelle and Lucivar were flying low enough to follow behind them.

"Sir?" Sam turned to ask the eldest of the two men.

"Yes, Prince-ling?" Saetan replied as he turned his head to Sam.

"Why did your son ask you why you were here?" Saetan was looking confused as to why he was being asked that. "Weren't you guys planning on taking over the world to make it suitable for Demons?"

"Boyo, the only reason I would _want_ to 'take over the world,' as you so lovingly put it, would be to get my sons or daughter back." He replied with a stinging glance at his reflection in the rear view mirror. His ring flashed with a slight gleam, causing Sam to look at it carefully.

Sam let that subject drop and Concentrated on what he had found out. There had been much arguing over who would ride in the car and who would fly. Then the youngest one then gave each of the men a look that lead to what seemed like a silent conversation. Finally they had decided to have Lucivar and Jaenelle fly while the others rode in the car.

"Lets Just get back to the Motel." Dean said as he sped his '67 Impala down the stretch of narrow highway that the northern part of the eastern seaboard was famous for. "And then we can figure out what to do about the formal outfits."

"You don't have to worry about those. We have other cloths," The younger of the two replied as he shared an amused look with the man sitting next to him. "You won't have to worry about that. What will you do when you get us to where we're going?"

"We're going to contact an old friend of ours. He might be able to help with this problem." Sam replied, looking strait ahead to avoid looking at the men in the back, as much as to avoid Dean's look that said what the hell are you doing.

"What do you do with your selves if you don't serve?" Saetan asked them as they whisked down the highway. "Surely you aren't rogues?"

"Depends on your definition of rogues." Dean replied. "We're more like Buffy than Dog The Bounty Hunter." His smile seemed to though the two men in the back seat off long enough so that they would be able to get to the motel that they were staying in.

"So you two are killers of Demon Dead?" Saetan asked as they walked into the small room that held a bedroom like area, along with a kitchenette, and a dinning area of sorts. The room was not quite as large as one of Daemon's rooms in the Keep, and Jaenelle was looking around them like they were going to attack her any minute. That made the men tense up to make sure the didn't.

"I'll be right back." Dean said as he grabbed a small black device and headed outside.

"Well, then," looking from one Blood to the other, "who's hungry?" Sam asked. "We can get some food from any of the local diners or a fast food restaurants in town."

After some arguing with Dean, Sam packed them all into the Impala and drove to the nearest dinner.

"Order what you would like," Sam replied as they were shown to their seats, and given Menus.

"Why do you not serve in a court?" Daemon asked as he picked out an order and put down the menu.

"What is a court?" Sam asked, curious. "I've never heard about the demons that have been in one. We're always trying to not get killed, and take out the ones that have been possessing humans, as well as trying to bring their boss here." he looked at the man who was looking at him as if he was looking into the soul of Sam.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked. When they had finished their order, they had ordered almost everything the menu.

"When we get back to the room, I'll have to do something. Would you happen to have a frame?" He asked, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Why would you need a picture frame?" Sam asked, with a glance over his shoulder to see if Saetan was looking at any one.

Saetan didn't reply, as their food came at that moment. Every one dug in with enthrallment, devouring everything that was on their table. When everyone was done, Sam paid the bill, and then they were back to the Motel.

As soon as they returned to the room, Dean was handed a dogie bag and he sat down to eat it, all the while, he had been looking up information on who had come though the portal.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any word on who this Jaenelle is. There's no Folk lore, no legends, no nothing on her. The other three, seem to have made their mark in history, but all mention of them is strictly in the Christian Bible." Dean replied though a mouth full of heart attack on a bun.

"Dude, Chew your food first." Sam replied, shaking his head. "They seem to have a different system of rules from where they're from. They asked why weren't we in a court."

"What time frame are they from? The Middle Ages?" Dean asked between bites. "The last time any one 'Held Court' was in the days of King Arthur."

"How old is Jaenelle any way? She can't be more than at 24?" Sam asked as he got a beer out of the cupboard.

"She does look good for her age doesn't she?" Daemon replied as he Took two glasses from the Wine rack that was above the mini Fridge. "By the way," he looked over at Dean. "Why haven't you boyos gone though your birthrights Yet?"

"Our What's yet?" Dean was confused now. He could follow what or who they were, even if they couldn't figure it out; He wasn't sure if he would be able to figure out what they were going on about. "What kind of weird thing is that?"

"'That' would be the beginning strength that you have," He looked at them. "You seriously don't know what you are?" he dead paned.

"We know that we are Hunters of the Nightmares that go bump in the dark," Dean replied, growing defensive. "We are human, and we dont' have any freaky powers."

"So says the boyo who's got Angels on his back from dawn till dusk." Lucivar said as he took one of the glasses from Daemon's hand. "I bet you don't even know how to handle Eryan Sticks." he smirked at Dean's reaction of Glaring.

"I know how to handle any weapon that you can care to show me."

"Really? Care to make a wager then?"

Dean was cautious at excepting any deal that he couldn't see in front of him. "What are the terms?"

Lucivar just grinned. "If you can knock me on my ass with a weapon of my choosing, You dont' have to do the morning training with me and Jaenelle."

"And If I can't?" Dean asked, not liking the look on the winged man's face.

"Then both of you have to Train with the entire court." Lucivar held out his hand. "Deal?"

Dean looked at Sam. Sam was curious as to what Lucivar had up his sleeve, and shrugged back at Dean.

"Deal." Dean replied and shook the other's hand. "By the way, How was it that they couldn't see your wings in the Dinner?"

"I used a White sight Shield."

"A what?"

"Stop doing that to the Princelings. I have what I need for the Ceremonies, Daemon." Jaenelle replied as she reached out and tugged the two away from her husband and her brother. "This way please." She replied, leading them to the table that was set up like some of the alters that they had seen in some of their hunts.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he recognized most of the herbs that were spread about.

"This is a Dark Alter, a make shift one at any rate. This will allow you to touch what power you have inside of you, and bring it out into solid form." Jaenelle replied as she called in a knife that had a nicely honed edge to it.

The brothers tenced as they saw the knive, ready to leap from the table and grab their own knives from under their pillows where they hid them.

"I just need a bit of your blood to place in this challace," She deminstrated by cutting her own wrist, and then holding it over the gobblet that she had gotten from somewhere, she let her blood flow into it. "This is something that you each will have to do alone. There will be no calling on each other for help, and nothing will be the same ever again."

The brothers watched the blood flow out of her wrist, and into the gobblet with a sick fasination, as if something inside answered a strange song, something just out of reach. For Dean; it was searching for his favorite casset tape only to touch empty air. Sam was trying to touch the picture of his girlfriend only to find it not there.

"Each of you will drink from this challase and decend into the Abyss, to claim your power. Only go as far as you can, nothing more, nothing less," She carefully moved over to where Dean was sitting and used the knife that she had to cut into the palm of Dean's hand. With a morbid curiosity, he let his own blood drip into the cup, letting it mix with Jaenelle's. "Drink." When She had determined that it had been the proper amount of time to mix. Dean almost refused then and there that it was far enough, but those strange Sapphire Eyes looked at him again and he downed the Blood. She repeated the prossess with Sam, and then she healed the tripple cuts.

"Was something supposed to happ-" Dean started to say when he fell forward, his head almost hitting the table, until a pillow was placed there. Barely a second had passed before Sam was caught in the same mannor, their healed hands placed on the Table.

"Now all we need to do is wait." Witch turned to the window, and drew the blinds.

"Was it nessicary to have your blood in the Mix, Lady?" Daemon asked his wife, as she took a seat on one of the beds.

"Yes, Prince It was." She replied as she turned her gaze to the two at the table slouched over, and waved her hand, putting up Aural and Psychic shields, as well as making sure that there will not be any sounds that might escape the two. "Their power is much stronger now, and they will need every ounce of it."

Corridors among corridors passed Dean as he walked though a black and white illusion that was growing longer and longer. There was something at the end of the Corridor that he needed to reach but what? What was he looking for? Why not stay where he was. Where he was safe, and serene. Where he could forget about the monsters and demons that were trying to kill him and his brother.

Dean shook himself. It was his job to kill those things. There were others to help him, true, but he didn't' know any other way to live. A small part of him realised that there was something he knew how to do. He knew how to protect, and he knew how to fight. Something that he could use to protect Sam and those that were inocent, the ones that he ended up saving with the kills that he and his brother made.

"Dean," A very familure voice called to him.

"Dad?" Dean would know that Voice any where. "Dad, Where are you?"

"I'm Here," John said from the right. "Come here, I want to show you something..." A door opened up into a room that held a warmish light. "Come rest here with me. That's what you wanted to do right? To Rest?"

"Yeah, but This isn't' how I pictured it." He replied, he was about to enter the room, but something stopped him. How was it that his father knew that he wanted to rest? He had never talked about it before with him.

"How did you picture it?" John said as he walked into the room.

Dean walked to the door and leaned against it. "Differently. With Sam."

"Why Do you want Sam here? Wouldn't you be better off with out him?" John asked as he put some popcorn into his mouth, his attention partially on the television that was showing a James Dean film.

"No, I would wan him here. He's family," Dean walked away from the door and started down the corridor again, getting closer to the end, and his prize. Just as he was about to reach the end of the hall, when a Figure appeared.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Dean back from the Alter. Did Lucivar be good to you? God's Little arend boy?"

"What do you want, Yellow eye?" He asked, ready for a fight.

"You know what I want. Why not give me Sam? It would be easier on you, if you did." Yellow eyes came up to Dean and then leaned on him. "You know it would. Deep down you know that it would be, no little brother to worry about when you're on the job, nothing to distract you."

"Really?" Dean looked at the demon before him, waiting for a moment, before socking him in the stomach. "That was for my mother's death and all the deaths that you have caused in the past centuries." Another blow to the stomach, one to the legs, one to the chest. Then He started to pass him.

"The one thing you should know is never turn your back on an enemy!" The demon replied getting in front of Dean and puched him across the face, in the stomach and in the back of the head.

"I Killed you once, I can kill you again." Dean said as he crawled up to the end of the hall, and found a box there. The lock was rusted, as well as the hinges, making it easy to break open and take what was found. A large Ruby the size of his palm.

"That's not for you boy. That's for the big boys." Yellow eyes grabbed his hand making him let go of the jewel, and spinning him around. The demon pinned Dean on the wall with a spike that he had picked up from the floor, and stabbed Dean's hand, Making him cry out in pain. "You were always too weak to lead, Dean."

"Really? Then I guess you won't be expecting this then?" Dean replied, removing the spike and shoving it into the Demon's skull. The demon desintigrated with out a trace.

Picking up the Jewel, he felt it in his palm, and placed it in his pocket. He followed the Exit sign out side.

Sam, how ever, was facing something else entirely.

"You Didn't avenge me, Sam."

"I didn't have to, you said not to." Sam replied to his mother's sobs.

"I said that?" The anger and sadness drove him to the wall, making it crack behind him.

"Yes," He said weakly. "You did."

"Then why are you here?" Her voice shifted subtly. "Why won't you avenge me?"

"Let me help you," He replied standing up, holding his hand out to her. "Please?"

"I don't need your help! I'm Fine here!" The blood seeped sluggishly from the wound in her stomach.

"Mother, Please?" Sam asked again holding out his hand.

The woman turned to him and shoved him harder into the wall that was right beside him. The blood flowed from three different spots on his hands and wrists. He had to get to the chest that was behind his mother. He was sure that was the key for him and for her. "Why can't you just die?"

"You don't' mean that mother," Sam replied as he got up again. "Just let me get what I Need out of that box and you will be better."

"No I won't! You'll be just like those fools at Briarwood!" She sobbed. "My own son!"

Sam had manged to slip by here, and grabbed the box, which came apart in his hands. There was a medium-large ruby, it felt alive and pulsing. "Mother, Please just touch this," He begged her. He didn't' want to hurt her.

"No, I won't touch that Jewel!" She yelled and ran from him. It was a short chase as she was caught by the wrist and then the Jewel placed on her skin. His mother exploded in a shower of white light. The exit was quite close. As he opened the door to the outside world, he looked back once, and then proceed out the door.

When they came to, they were at the table still with the herbs and challase infront of them. Feeling the weight of something in their hands, each brother looked at the single red ruby that lay in their palms.

"Congradulations. You are now Red Jewelded Warlord Princes. You will be trained in Proticall, weapons, and buisness." Jaenelle came over to stand at the table where the other three males were already standing. "You might want to rest up, you still have training with Lucivar tomarrow morning. Good Job boys."

* * *

Well Hope you liked this Chapter! As for some of the reveiwers, the question about before/after Purge will be answered in the next one. Stay tuned for another exciting chapter with Lessons from Lucivar, or Why not to piss off an Ebon-gray Jeweled Eryan.


	3. Lessons with Lucivar

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, I'll try to work on the next one quicker, as the Winter Break is just about over, and I've been stressed out, and I was able to finaly watch season five! I'm going to try to incorporate some episodes into this but I'm not sure if I'll be able to.

Here is the next chapter in witch They have Lessons with Lucivar.

Chapter Three: Lessons With Lucivar

_**THEN:**_

_When they came to, they were at the table still with the herbs and challis in front of them. Feeling the weight of something in their hands, each brother looked at the single red ruby that lay in their palms._

"_Congratulations. You are now Red Jeweled Warlord Princes. You will be trained in Protocol, weapons, and business." Jaenelle came over to stand at the table where the other three males were already standing. "You might want to rest up, you still have training with Lucivar tomorrow morning. Good Job boys."_

_**NOW:**_

The Brothers weren't able to sleep at all that night. Each Tossed and turned until Lucivar woke them from a doze.

"WAHH!"

"Where's the battle?"

With a bucket of water over their heads. "Come on boyos. Time to get up and face me!" Lucivar jeered at them.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, wiping the water angrily out of his eyes.

"About third hour after dawn. You're lucky, usually I would have woken you both up at dawn." They did not miss the smile that was said with this.

"What compulsion spell did you use on us yesterday?" Dean asked as he reluctantly got out of the soaking wet bed. "Did you have to use Ice _COLD_ water?"

"Best wake up I know, plus there aren't any fountains around here for me to dunk you in." He looked at the two of them, and saw that they were getting dressed slowly. "We only used calming threads. You two looked like you were ready to shoot us when we got into your carriage."

"Oh. Will we be able to do that when you've trained us, Sensei?" Dean joked as he looked around for the rest of his cloths. "Did you happen to take our clothes?"

"No, But I think Jaenelle did, and Don't complain when she bring back your wardrobes. You could have used the upgrades that she's buying for you." Lucivar smirked at the wide eyes of the brothers.

"You are letting a Girl pick out our cloths?" Dean finally managed to get out with out screaming.

"Yes," Lucivar replied aiming a punch at Deans' head. Needless to say Dean blocked and preceded to return the blows, which Lucivar blocked, until they both heard the tail tell _snick_ of a gun being cocked.

"Now then You are going to not hit my brother," Sam said as he pressed the gun against Lucivar's temple, "and I'm going to let you live."

Lucivar looked at the boyo that was next to him, holding the weapon that was pressed against his temple, and then at him. A strange look had entered Sam's eyes. "You've come across this kind of fight before?"

"Yes." The look didn't waver, but it did change slightly. As Lucivar remembered the same look on most of the inmates that were at Briarwood, and compared that look to the one on Sam's face.

"Well now boyo, Why don't we just stick to the training that I have prepared?" Lucivar asked carefully. Their power would be unstable for the first twenty four hours until they learned how to control it.

"Good idea. I'm not how strong we are, but I'm sure that Mentaly we're just Newborns." Dean replied, and backed away from Lucivar's loose grip. "So what did you have in mind?"

Lucivar grinned. "Trust me, It'll be worth it."

Later that day, the boys were laying on their beds of the hotel room were sore after three hours of the most grueling workout that they had ever been through.

"Why did we agree to do that?"

"You mean besides the Wake up call and the multiple threats to do what he said otherwise we'll be burned out of our minds?" Sam replied, also unsure of what happened those five some odd hours ago. "Not a clue."

Laughter from the other side of the room caught their attention. Dispite the strain on their bodies to just look in the direction; they saw Jaennelle trying o keep from laughing while looking at the two of them. "Come on, Its not so bad."

"Really? I'm guessing that you have to put up with him multiple times a week?" Dean asked.

"Before he moved into his eyrie in Ebon Ri, Yep." She replied looking at each of their shirts. "Hmm, we'll have to do something about those shirts." She said, Waving a hand towards the two trunks that suddenly appeared in the small room.

"How did- you know what, I'll ask later." Dean said as he opened the trunk and found a few shirts that fit him, along with matching pants and a few other things.

"That other one is for you, Sam." Jaennelle motioned to the other one that was besides Dean's.

Sam hesitantly opened the trunk and took out a red dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. "Why are you doing this for us?" He asked her. "Last time some one helped, it came at a terrible price."

"Everything has a price, Princeling." Jaennelle replied soberly, stilled by a distant thought. As she stilled, the room became colder than usual. The thought of warmth became something of a memory as the moments became longer and longer. "Weather or not to pay it, is up to you." She then turned and went _through the door._

Then all warmth returned, and it felt stiffeling.

"What was that about, boyos?" Daemon walked into the room via the Door, Being opened, thankfully, Sam thought.

"What was what?" Dean asked as he was sorting out the contance of the trunk.

"My Queen," he replied as he litteraly glided across the room, "that stormed out of here in a cold mood." The room got cold again, and then ice started to form on the windows of the room over the sink. "What. Was. That. About?" He asked pointedly.

"I asked why she was doing this for us." Sam replied, using the most board tone he could muster. "Then the room went cold."

"I see." Daemon seemed to think on this for a while, and then started back towards the doors. "I'll see you for breakfast?" He replied as he left though the door.

"So What are we doing for food?" Dean asked, selecting a blood red silk shirt and a pair of nice black slacks. And went into the bathroom to change.

"Apparently, we're going out for breakfast. On them." Sam said as he picked out a royal blue and black out fit.

"Really?" Dean said sticking his head out of the bathroom, toothpast on his mouth. "Huh."

"Yeah."

"Did we need to keep those sticks out of the way of the help?" Dean asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"I don't think so, Why?" Sam asked.

"Because The cops are going to have a field day with this one."

**So I'm sorry that this chapter took so long and that its so short. I'm kinda in the middle of real life issues it will Take some time to sort out. Any way please review! Let me know how I failed horribly or succeeded!**


End file.
